


Dreams That You Dare to Dream Really Do Come True.

by Lylah_Writes, SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author gets emotional over two gay ghosts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Julie hears singing from a voice that sounds familiar, but she can't really place who it is. So, she decides to follow it to the source.akaI wanted a fic where Alex is singing and Julie hearing his beautiful voice
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 347





	Dreams That You Dare to Dream Really Do Come True.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1 AM and I wanted to write this and get emotional over two gay ghosts... so TA DA!!!!
> 
> I hope you like it!!

It was a quiet afternoon, Reggie and Luke claiming they needed a Dude Date™ left about two hours ago to God knows where and Julie didn't want to know the less she knew the better, it was a perfect opportunity to catch up on a few assignments she was putting off. Reaching for her laptop, she heard a voice. It was distant, and she couldn't tell who it was. One thing she knew for sure, they were singing and it really sounded good. 

_When all the world is a hopless jumble,_

Julie tried to ignore it, really tried, but that voice sounded so familiar. Like she should know who it was, but her mind kept drawing a blank. Closing her laptop, she decided to investigate. She followed the voice downstairs and all the way outside.

_and the raindrops tumble all around,_  
_heaven opens a magic lane._

The voice lead her to the garage, deciding against walking inside Julie peeked through the window, and there she saw Alex and Willie. They were on the couch, Willie was laying his head in Alex's lap as he played with Willie' hair.... and sang. Julie tried not to gasp too loudly when finding out the voice belonged to Alex's. Julie wondered why she never noticed how beautiful his voice was before this moment. 

Alex laced his fingers through Willie's hair combing through his soft brown hair, a content look on his face, " _When all the clouds darken up the skyway,_ t _here's a rainbow highway to be found,_ _leading from your window pane._ _To a place behind the sun,_ _Just a step beyond the rain."_

Julie could feel his raw emotion behind the hopeful lyrics. Each word out of his mouth tugged on her heartstrings, causing her chest to ache for him.

 _"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high._ _There's a land that I heard of o_ _nce in a lullaby._ _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream r_ _eally do come true."_ Alex continued to sing, and as Willie watched him with a soft expression Julie could describe as heart eyes.

Willie took Alex's free hand and lace their fingers together before joining in the next verse. " _Someday day I'll wish upon a star,_ _and wake up where the clouds are far behind me._ _Where troubles melt like lemon drops, a_ _way above the chimney tops, t_ _hat's where you'll find me."_

Julie felt her breath hitch in her throat. Willie's voice was blended so beautifully with Alex's. It was like they were made to sing for each other. Like they were made to complete one another.

 _"Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._ _Birds fly over the rainbow,_ w _hy, then oh why can't I?"_ Willie sang alone, cupping the side of Alex's face caressing his cheek. " _Someday I'll wish upon a star,_ _and wake up where the clouds are far behind me._ W _here troubles melt like lemon drops,_ a _way above the chimney tops,_ _that's where you'll find me."_

It took Julie a moment to notice that Alex had started crying, and Willie took over the song the song to give Alex time to compose himself. Sitting up, Willie gently wiped his boyfriend's tears with his thumbs then pressed a soft kiss to forehead. Julie wanted nothing more than to go inside and hug her friend but knew better than to ruin the moment he was sharing with his boyfriend. 

Alex smiled took both of Willie's hands and pressed a kiss to them, and continued to sing, _"Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._ _Birds fly over the rainbow,_ w _hy, then oh why can't I?"_

Both of the boys took in a shaky breath as they helped each other finish the song, " _If happy little bluebirds fly, b_ _eyond the rainbow,_ w _hy, oh why can't I?"_

Julie's own vision blurred. She hadn't even noticed she started crying, not bothering to wipe her tears, she felt them pour over racing down her face. 

"So, that was the song you've felt connected to growing up?" Willie asked, his own tears threatening to spill. "I loved it. I love you,"

"I love you, too," 

With one final glance to the two ghosts who were sharing a soft kiss, Julie carefully turned around and silently returned to her room. Completely forgetting all about the assignment she promised herself to start and laid in bed. Pulling out her phone, she typed in "Over the Rainbow" into Youtube's search bar and listened closely to the lyrics, desperately trying to understand Alex's relationship with the song. It didn't take long for her to start crying again. She crying because she understands.

Alex growing up gay in the 80's and 90's must have been Hell for him, and latching onto a song that promised an escape to a better place only made sense. She couldn't help but think of a younger Alex hearing this song for the first time and feeling seen or a younger Alex singing this song to himself when the world around was too much or when the people who said they love him no matter what turn their backs on him when he needed them the most. Alex was a lot stronger than he lets on. Always will be. Before she closes her eyes to drift to sleep, she makes a huge mental note to hug Alex as soon as she she sees him next. Willie too, she'll figure out a way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Over the Rainbow (Ella Fitzgerald's version) is my go to song when I want to escape from my homophobic parents, and I thought Alex would also find comfort in the hopeful lyrics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
